


Untitled Hyuga/Kiyoshi fic

by Makataan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makataan/pseuds/Makataan
Summary: Hyuga has some things on his mind as Kiyoshi's return is imminent.
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei/Kiyoshi Teppei
Kudos: 15





	Untitled Hyuga/Kiyoshi fic

_The first encounter occurred as he turned a corner, face deep in his phone, and slammed into a wall, the impact knocking him back and sending his textbooks flying. His phone made a deathly sound, but when a huge hand reached down to pick it up, it seemed intact. The hand was attached to an arm, which was attached to the wall, which was in fact a guy in his year but another class. Jesus, did they make kids that big in Tokyo?!_

_"Ah, sorry man, you ok?" the wall asked, wiping the phone of dirt._

_"It's ok." Hyuga picked up his books. The other guy was still holding his phone. "Uhh, can I have my phone back?"_

_Instead, he turned the screen to him. "You like basketball?" he asked, indicating his wallpaper of an NBA player suspended mid-layup. "Or is it ironic?" He smiled apologetically. "Sorry, not very good with this hipster stuff."_

_Hyuga twitched. Who still used the word "hipster"? He grabbed the phone out of his hand. "'S'nothing," he answered resolutely, heading to class._

_"Hey, which class are you?" the wall yelled behind him. "We should start a basketball club!"_

_"Sorry, I'm late for class!" he called without turning back. He knew he should've changed that dumb picture. There's no future in basketball for guys like him._

***  
The referee blew the final whistle. He wiped the sweat from his brow, shielding his eyes from the glare of the overhead auditorium lights. Aomine Daiki, Touou's ace and part of the ostentatiously named Generation of Miracles ran circles around them. It was unreal. His body constricting and flowing around theirs like mercury, scoring freeform dunk after freeform dunk with a casual precision that very rarely graced the court. 

They motioned mechanically through the rest: greeted, packed up, train home. He wanted to scream and break everything and cry at the same time. That fucking idiot, who made him believe that they stood a chance! Maybe they would've won if he didn't injure himself like a dumbass!

Hyuga exhaled deeply. Very leader-like to have imaginary arguments with your absent teammate. 

The train rocked back and forth. The disappointment etched on his face mirrored the team's. If he was here he'd know what to say, his eyes glowing with a warm, gentle sincerity, disheveling his hair playfully. Even Riko was uncharacteristically quiet, typing intently on her phone. Formulating a new training regimen, perhaps?

They stepped off onto the platform and exited the station. Riko finally looked up from her phone, and closed it with a triumphant snap, her brow set determinedly. "Alright, it's not like we haven't lost before. If anything, we gave Touou a run for their money. And more importantly, now we know what to focus on in our training."

He couldn't allow her to hog all the pep. "Hey, why do you first years look so depressed," he asked, smacking Kuroko and Kagami upside the head. Jesus, was Kagami's head made of rock? "Next up is the Winter Cup, and we can't be having you bawling your eyes out after one loss."

"Ex-actly!" Riko chirped. "So, bright and early tomorrow morning, ok?" 

***

_The ball circled the rim of the net, and plopped over on the outside. Hyuga sucked his teeth. He wasn't making any baskets since practice started._

_Kiyoshi's heavy hand patted his head. It felt reassuring but patronizing, and the dissonance in emotions pissed him off even more. "Nicely done, Hyuga. I've never seen someone unlearn basketball"_

_He swatted his hand away. "Must be contagious, contracted after seeing your defense against Meisei, Mr Iron Heart."_

_Kiyoshi's expression tightened. "Come on man, don't call me that."_

_"Iron heart! Iron heart!"_

_"Sheesh dude, did you get your Date Masamune figurine up your butt? Just chill."_

_He picked up a stray ball. "Ok first of all, do not desecrate Lord Masamune's name like that, and secondly." He aimed his shot. "I-" The ball left his hand, "AM-" It slammed against the backboard. "CHILL!" The ball missed the rim and bounced in the opposite direction. They watched it bounce over the court and roll offside. He was waiting for the riposte, but Kiyoshi said nothing. Instead, he turned him around by his shoulders, his eyes unnervingly at face level. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple._

_"What's the matter?" he asked with a hint of concern._

_He looked away, scratching the back of his head. "N-nothing. Can we talk after practice? I'm okay. For now."_

_But he didn't break the stare, his eyes examining his as if searching for answers. He pressed the back of his hand against his forehead. "No fever…"_

_"I'm not sick you ass-"_

_Kiyoshi dug a thumb into his trapezius and his vision went blank. His knees buckled, but Kiyoshi held him steadily._

_"It's as I thought," he muttered. "Riko," he called over the din of practice. "I'm borrowing Hyuga for a bit and taking him to the nurse's office."_

_"Yeah, just don't break him!" she replied cheerily._

_He winked, and lead Hyuga out of the hall._

_School always seemed creepy after hours. Kiyoshi had his arm around his shoulders, supporting him as they walked. The act was unnecessary, but comforting. Still, he can't enjoy it too much._

_"I'm not an invalid you know."_

_Kiyoshi chuckled. "Come on, can I have this?"_

_"And what is "this?""_

_"Just let me be helpful to you."_

_Hyuga turned his head away. He was glad that the halls were empty, and not only because of embarrassment._

_The nurse's office was open, but empty. "Must be a staff meeting," Kiyoshi thought out loud as he eased Hyuga onto an office chair and stepped over to examine the contents of a cabinet. "Shoot, I was hoping she'd be here, I have no idea what's the right stuff..."_

_He was getting impatient. "For what exactly?"_

_Kiyoshi read the label on a jar and sniffed the contents, his expression innocent. "For a massage, of course."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"A-ha!" Kiyoshi exclaimed after sniffing another jar. "Found it! At least, it smells right, right,?" He nudged the jar in Hyuga's direction._

_He took a whiff. "Well yeah, but how do you not know what heat cream smells like? How long have you been playing basketball?!" He felt a vein pulse in his temple._

_Kiyoshi paused, his lips mouthing wordlessly as he counted. "All my life" he answered confidently._

_"IDIOT!"_

_Having found a bottle of arnica oil too, he closed the cabinet, the humour of a second ago gone. "Hyuga, something is bothering you, and it's affecting your game. You don't have to tell me, but at least allow me to ease some of the tension, ok?"_

_Hyuga shrugged. "Sure, whatever." He took off his shirt. Was he being too eager?_

_His smile made him weak. "Thanks." Why is he saying thanks?!_

_He stepped behind the chair. The strong smell of arnica filled his nostrils as Kiyoshi rubbed the oil into his neck and shoulders. The smoothness of the oil and the sense of Kiyoshi's hands gliding over his skin soothed him, and he relaxed slightly._

_"Ok, here I go."_

_"You don't have to announce it like that."_

_Did he imagine that his touch lingered? There was no time to think about it, as Kiyoshi's fingertips dug into his neck. The pain was exquisite. He cried out in shock, and Kiyoshi stopped. "Geez, am I hurting you?"_

_"I-I'm fine old man," he said through gritted teeth. He felt more pressure as his fingertips dug deeper into his neck, and breathed in sharply when the inner joints of his thumbs pressed into his shoulders. "Keep going." he persisted, when he once again stopped._

_The relief was sublime. Fuck, this was starting to feel good. He was kneading into his shoulders as if making his flesh malleable, the methodical nature of the act sending his thoughts sprawling. Kiyoshi ramming his cock deep inside him, squeezing his ass in his iron grip-_

_He let out a sharp moan as his thumbs dug into a particularly knotted muscle, immediately covering his mouth with his hands in shock._

_Kiyoshi paused. "Sorry, that must be a pinched nerve. You ok?"_

_"I'm fine," he said, biting his finger._

_He felt Kiyoshi's fingers gently caressing the nape of his neck. "Stop that!" he snapped._

_"Why do you get angry every time I touch you? Is it weird?"_

_"No! It's not that…" Hyuga sighed. "Why are you always… like this?"_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like friendly and touchy and helpful!"_

_"Because I like you."_

_The words hit Hyuga like a sledgehammer._

_Kiyoshi spun the chair around. "You're so easy to tease, and you always seem like you're carrying the weight on your shoulders. I want to help you and make you laugh, and I'd be lying if I said it's because I want us to just be friends."_

_"Hey, what are you doing?!" Hyuga protested, his face beet red, and spun the chair back around again._

_"Hyuga, I confessed my feelings to you. Can you at least look at me?" He spun the chair around again, but Hyuga's face was downcast, shifting his shorts around._

_Realization dawned on Kiyoshi's face. "Ohhh."_

_"Yeah, you idiot!" Hyuga sputtered, wiping angry tears._

_He ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry."_

_"Don't apologize!"_

_For a few moments the only sound was the ticking of the wall clock._

_Hyuga volunteered. "We're missing practice."_

_"You can't go back with that," Kiyoshi objected, motioning to his boner._

_"I'll go to the bathroom."_

_"Closest one is on the other side of the building though."_

_No response._

_"What I'm saying is-"_

_"I KNOW what you're saying," Hyuga huffed, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose._

_Kiyoshi leaned in close. "Did it feel weird when I massaged you?"_

_"...No."_

_His voice dripped like syrup in a way that Hyuga didn't dislike. "Then let me help you out some more, alright?"_

_Hyuga swallowed. This wasn't weird right? It's for the sake of the team. Kinda like skinship. Just your bro jacking you off. They did it in the Sengoku period too right? Besides, Riko would get suspicious if they're away too long._

_So, he relented. "Fine."_

_Kiyoshi was practically beaming. "Could you move the seat up a little?"_

_He cranked the chair's lever, still trying to hide his boner. Kiyoshi was back in the medicine cabinet. "You're sure you're okay with this?"_

_Hyuga turned away. "If I wasn't I would've said so. Just get it over with."_

_He came back with a bottle of hand cream (he's taking this very seriously, it seems) and moved his legs apart to stand closer. Hyuga felt his erection pressing against his inner thigh, and he twitched involuntarily."If you don't like it, just close your eyes."_

_He didn't. Kiyoshi released his cock from his shorts and squirted some cream in his hands. "Alrighty then," he said, rubbing them together._

_For a moment he was scared that he'd go soft because of Kiyoshi's terminal lameness, but he bit his lower lip as soon as his hand enveloped him. His dick was an average size (he Googled it) but it was still swallowed up in Kiyoshi's gorilla hand. He pulled his foreskin back and slid his fingers around his cockhead, twisting his wrist in a circular motion. He then slipped his hand downward, his grip firm but not too hard, methodically pumping his fist up and down._

_Hyuga didn't dare look at him, biting his fist as he tried to control his breath. Kiyoshi was moving his hips into his inner thigh, matching the rhythm of his strokes and breathing heavily.  
He released Hyuga's fist from his mouth with his free hand and tilted his head up by his chin. Without a stopgap, Hyuga was panting uncontrollably. His forehead was beaded with sweat and although his brow was furrowed with annoyance he was still blushing pleasurably._

_He pinched the sides of his mouth, forcing it in a perfect "o" shape and rubbing his thumb over his lower lip. "Careful, you're gonna get us caught."_

_"Bastard," Hyuga huffed. "It's… your… fault."_

_"Very well, I'll take full responsibility." He covered Hyuga's mouth and picked up his pace. He could feel his voice vibrate against his hand and wished he could hear it out loud. Hyuga locked his legs around his back, grinding his hips against Kiyoshi's._

_The convulsions racked his body. He shot ropes of cum over their clothes and Kiyoshi's hand.  
They remained in their embrace, heaving as their heads cleared. Hyuga removed his glasses and cleaned it on a clean bit of clothes. "Kiyoshi…_

_Oh shit, Kiyoshi!" He untangled his legs from their vice grip. "Shit dude!"_

_"Dude, what?"_

_"OUR CLOTHES!" Hyuga looked frantic. "The chair! Our DNA is everywhere and they're gonna KNOW!"_

_"Ah, I see," Kiyoshi replied, rubbing his chin. Didn't think of that…"_

_"You perv! You planned this all along?! What about all that bullshit about my game!"_

_Once again, Kiyoshi's face beamed innocence. "Well, now you'll be able to focus right? You didn't have tight muscles, you just didn't jack off you repressed weirdo."_

_Hyuga was practically screaming at the top of his head. "WHY YOU-"_

_But Kiyoshi was stripping the bed. "In any case, let's grab some tissues. And maybe… skip the rest of practice?"_

_"Oh, real subtle." He will face the wrath of Riko another day._

***

For half a year, he avoided that room.

He could still feel the late afternoon sun streaming through the blinds, casting all it touched in a warm, nostalgic glow. He didn't know what made him want to choke more: the too-clean smell of antiseptic that hung in the air or the bitter, angry tears that clamped up his throat. 

In any case, it didn't matter: the tears, the promises they made that day. Seirin's crushing defeat against Touou cemented the fact that there's no place for ordinary guys in a league dominated by superhuman prodigies like the Generation of Miracles. Or the Uncrowned Kings.

Back at school, they resolutely tackled their training, every man focused on honing his body to machine-like perfection, the hollow thuds of basketballs and the chittering of rubber soles on polished floors the only sounds echoing through the auditorium. 

The shrill noise of Riko's whistle punctured the noise. This was to be the last day in the hall before Summer training camp, and she didn't want them to strain themselves before they even started. Excited at the prospect of a new regimen, the team dispersed, speculating about what it might entail and joked about whether they would go to the beach. They seemed to have recovered, which was a good sign. Beside her, only Hyuga remained. 

She watched him make shot after shot. A split second calculation, arms poised, then a release, the hoop rattling as the ball descends and clatters to the floor. A hair trigger precision that can be offset by the right injection of emotion. "You know," she said casually, "Teppei is being discharged tonight." 

He miscalculated his shot, and the ball clanged against the rim of the basket. "That so?"

"Uhhuh. He'll be joining us tomorrow."

"Alright."

Hyuga aimed another shot, but Riko smacked the ball out of his hand. The ball rolled away impotently, and Hyuga finally looked at her, the lights of the auditorium reflecting off his glasses. "Don't be a dick. You haven't visited him once since he was injured. What kind of captain are you? What kind of friend are you?"

"It's none of your business!" he snapped. In his mind, he could still picture that fateful match against Kirisaki Dai Ichi. Kiyoshi, towering, indomitable Kiyoshi, doubled over in pain, his face a contorted mask of agony. How could he admit to her that seeing him like that broke him? How could he describe the rage he felt that they wouldn't be high school champions together?

So, he decided that as Kiyoshi recovered, he would become the best shooter in the high school league. And when he returned, he will have to acknowledge Seirin's abilities. His abilities. 

"Don't give me that crap.” Riko's expression softened. “You think it wasn't hard for me too?" 

Hyuga looked away and sighed. "Sorry. Guess I'm still on edge after Touou." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, there's a reason I didn't see him. Call it a man's pride."

Riko rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever. Just don't be a freak around him tomorrow, alright? The boys really need you right now." As she started picking up basketballs and putting them back in their cart she paused, studying one. "He can't wait to see you. Show him how strong you've become."

He smiled "Yeah," he replied, bending down to help her clean up.

****  
_Even then, he couldn’t look at him. Kiyoshi appeared surprisingly frail in the hospital bed despite his massive frame, talking as if his career is already over. How ridiculous.  
“If you don’t believe that we can become the best team, fine with me. But I believe. All you have to do is follow me.” He clenched his fists. “So come back soon, idiot. I’ll tell you one thing: I hate you!”  
He immediately regretted saying that. When Kiyoshi spoke next, his voice was soft and trembling. "Sorry. Then, could you wait a little for me?" he asked, tightening his grip on the can of coffee. “I’ll… be back soon.”  
He didn't expect tears. Kiyoshi was unashamedly crying, and Hyuga stared awkwardly. What should a captain do in this situation?  
He approached the bed, and, without thinking, brushed a tear away with his knuckle. "Don't apologize. We’re teammates.”_

_Kiyoshi smiled, but the tears didn't stop. Of course the big lummox would pretend that he's still okay. Hyuga found himself cupping his cheek, gently thumbing the rivulets that stained his face, and to his surprise he didn't stop, or wasn't told to stop. In fact, the gesture seemed to have calmed him, and he leaned into his touch. "Hyuga," he breathed, his lips forming his name against his palm._

_The sensation sent a jolt down Hyuga's spine. Kiyoshi kissed his palm, and angled his hand away from his cheek to kiss his wrist._

_"A-ahn! Kiyoshi…"_

_Kiyoshi was still holding on to his arm, and gently tugged him closer on the bed. He swallowed. Kiyoshi was looking at him levelly, waiting for an answer. There was still a droplet on his cheek, and Hyuga pressed his lips against it, the warm, salty taste stinging his tongue. Kiyoshi moved his head so that their lips were a mere brush apart. Hyuga moved closer._

_The fact that his mouth yielded and met his overeager, inexperienced tongue sent him reeling. He didn't expect him to feel so… soft. Kiyoshi pressed his oversized hand against the small of his back, urging him closer. Hyuga rested his hand on his chest to balance himself, feeling it heave underneath his touch. He felt Kiyoshi's hand slip under his shirt, his fingertips gently caressing the skin. It drove him crazy. God, he wanted more, he wanted-_

_The spell was broken by a dispassionate voice calling for a doctor over the hospital's intercom. Hyuga broke free and looked around, as if suddenly aware of his surroundings. Kiyoshi looked at him with concern.  
"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, rushing out._

_"Oi Hyuga-senpai, you listenin?"_

_He blinked. "Eh, what was that?"_

_Kagami gave him a confused look. He, Hyuga and Kuroko were walking home after practice. "I asked why Kiyoshi-senpai had to stop playing in the first place."_

_Hyuga adjusted his glasses. "Right." He should probably leave out some details._

***

Trust Riko to find an inn that was within walking distance of a sports centre, and not too far from the beach either. Training commenced, and no energy could be spared on old teammates.

"Sorry I'm late." A tall figure standing in the doorway cast a long shadow across the hall. The din of thudding balls paused, and the other third years exclaimed with surprise. Kiyoshi was soon surrounded by his teammates, being gently patted on the back (as if he might break again). 

Their eyes met. He still held the same warm, sincere expression, as if nothing was amiss. He pulled his mouth to the side in a grimace. "Well, what are you standing about for? Try to keep up, old man."

They exchanged greetings, and training continued. He was being a good captain.

**Author's Note:**

> so uhh this has been iny drafts since forever. i wanted to write more but it felt very forced. im bad at naming & ending things satisfactory >w<


End file.
